


Heart of a Champion

by 0bviousLeigh



Series: Yuma is a Girl [43]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gender or Sex Swap, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0bviousLeigh/pseuds/0bviousLeigh
Summary: Yuma faces off against Alit and Gauche at the next set of ruins.





	Heart of a Champion

“Surprise!” Vector crows, throwing his arms out as Alit and Gilag appear beside him. Mizael and Durbe gasp.

“How is this possible?” Mizael demands. “You were drained, surely you should have needed to rest for much longer!”

Alit scoffs. “We couldn’t stand how pathetic you lot were being in your quest for the Numbers.”

Mizael growls, and Vector holds up a hand. “Enough of that, I have more news. I found a third Number, located in Spartan City. Yuma and company should be headed there now.”

“And I will go defeat that wench,” Alit vows. “I have a bone to pick with her.”

 

* * *

 

Spartan City is certainly livelier than the other two ruins, but that’s not unusual for this area—Italy doesn’t have a lot of living space, and ancient buildings are surrounded by modern amenities. Yuma squints at an arena in the distance, unable to tell from this far away if it’s made to look old or if it’s actually an ancient building being used in a modern way.

Yuma and Ryoga are filthy after their stint in the torture chamber, and Kotori and Rio have never been the type to turn down a shopping trip, so the first stop is a boutique to pick out some fresh clothes. Kotori purchases white shorts and a pink top, Rio chooses a blue skirt and blue and white striped blouse, Ryoga chooses to be boring and simply gets a new white shirt to wear with his uniform pants, and Yuma buys blue jeans and a black crop tank top.

“You look out of place,” Yuma teases Kite as they walk down the street. “Like you’re wearing a costume.”

“Maybe not that out of place,” Kotori says, pointing at a screen above a shop. The screen shows an ad for a duel tournament, the participating duelists wearing elaborate costumes. Yuma does a double take and lets out a shriek.

“It’s him!” She hollers, “Gauche!”

But the screen names him ‘Gauche the Starman.’

“This is great!” Yuma hoots, “Oh my god, we gotta go watch this!”

They buy tickets to the duel, which takes place in the arena Yuma was looking at earlier. She opens a translation app on her phone so they can all follow what the announcer says about the duel. Apparently, Gauche is a mysterious duelist who fell into the city like a shooting star, and he is popular among young children. He easily wins his duel, and Yuma can hear the cheers of little kids as Gauche takes an elaborate bow. The announcer tells everyone that tomorrow, Gauche will duel for the championship title.

The group head downstairs where Gauche is signing autographs, and find him surrounded by little kids. Droite is standing next to them, and they’re pleasantly surprised to see the five of them. Gauche invites them into his dressing room for a chat.

“I was wondering if you kids would ever come chasing after me,” Gauche says with a chuckle.

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Yuma teases, “We just happened to be in the area.” She smiles. “Congrats on turning pro. What made you come here, though?”

“Just wanted a fresh start,” Gauche says. “And this place kind of spoke to us. It’s beautiful—warm weather, close to the ocean, surrounded by history.”

“And a booming pro duelist industry,” Droite adds.

“So are you pro too?” Rio asks her.

“No way,” Droite says. “I’m managing this guy. Someone has to, after all.”

“You’re doing more than just managing,” Yuma says with a wink. “Congratulations on your engagement.”

Droite and Gauche blush, and Kite gapes at Yuma. “What engagement?” He asks.

Yuma thumps him upside the head. “Are you blind, not to notice the honking rock on her finger?”

Droite holds out her hand and shows off the heart-shaped ruby.

“I’m surprised it’s not a star,” Yuma says, looking over Gauche’s costume. “What’s up with that?”

Gauche gets a far-off look in his eyes. “When Droite and I were kids, we didn’t live in the best place. The best things we had were the cards we could scrounge, and the stars in the sky. I always wanted to turn Pro, and I always wanted to be the hero I wished I’d had growing up. You know kids, they think shooting stars grant wishes. So that’s where that came from.” He rubs his head and looks sheepish. “Ah, maybe it’s cheesy…”

“It’s not,” Yuma and Kite say together.

Yuma looks surprised at Kite, but he smiles at Gauche. “I wish you luck tomorrow, but I don’t think you need it. You’re a great duelist and I’m sure you’ll be brilliant. I’ll bring Hart to watch your duels someday soon. He would love it.”

Gauche is thrilled by the idea, and Droite suggests that they continue the conversation over dinner. They offer to treat the group to a meal at the restaurant in their hotel. Yuma waits until dessert is served before getting down to business.

“I know this city is full of ruins,” she says, “But we’re looking for one ruin in particular. No clue what it looks like, but it will likely have some kind of tragic legend surrounding it, one where someone dies.”

She can’t believe it, but right away the two of them nod and say, “The coliseum.”

“The one you dueled in?” Yuma asks.

Droite shakes her head. “No, that one is new. The coliseum you’re looking for is supposedly haunted by a gladiator who died there. The legend says that the Prince of the country was an esteemed fighter, who took on warriors in the coliseum, battling where his people could watch and know that their future leader was a hero. One gladiator in particular was considered the Prince’s equal, and they battled many times, with neither out matching the other. The Prince and this gladiator became friends, despite their difference in status.” Droite gives Yuma a meaningful look. “The Prince’s advisors feared that this lower class equal would make the Prince appear weak, so they framed the gladiator for a crime against the crown. Though the Prince pleaded the gladiator’s innocence, it did no good. The gladiator was executed in the very coliseum he had battled in.”

Kotori gasps and tears fill her eyes.

Gauche continues, “The gladiator’s soul was trapped in the coliseum. Some say it was due to the unfairness of his death. I say it’s because he never got that final battle against his rival.”

 _Rival,_ Yuma scoffs to herself. She got Droite’s meaning—the gladiator and the Prince were probably lovers. Damn heteros and their history rewrites.

“So where’s the coliseum now?” She asks.

Droite points out the window. “Under that lake.”

Yuma whirls around and stares at the perfectly circular lake in the middle of a forest. “Don’t tell me that’s man made?!”

“Yup,” Gauche says. “The old people created that lake to trap the gladiator’s spirit.”

“Of all the indignities!” Yuma cries. “Ugh, archeological treasures lost forever because of superstition!”

“Not to mention the Numbers card,” Astral says crossly, popping up at Yuma’s shoulder. She almost snaps at him that history is way more important, but then again the fate of the world rests with those cards.

“Well, I guess we’ll go down there tomorrow,” Yuma concedes. “It’s almost dark, no point in stumbling blindly through the woods.”

“By the way, shouldn’t you kids be in school today?” Droite asks, “How did you get here?”

All five of them start stammering excuses and quickly leave to secure rooms in the hotel while Gauche laughs at them.

The weight of what they’ve done in the past few hours crashes down on all of them, and as soon as they get their rooms they say goodnight and go to sleep. Yuma falls asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow.

She doesn’t stay asleep long—she wakes up in the middle of the night to Astral yelling her name. “Quick, get up!” He urges, “Something is happening at the ruins.”

Yuma rushes to the window—Ryoga, Kite, and Rio are standing on the deck. She runs out in her pajamas and squints at the dark forest. “What’s happening?”

Kite hands her a pair of binoculars. “The lake’s been drained.”

Yuma looks through the binoculars—night vision, where did Kite pull these out from?—and sees that it’s true. “Barians,” she hisses. “They’re on to us!”

The door to the balcony slides open again and Droite rushes out, also in her nightgown, with Kotori on her heels. “Guys, Gauche has gone missing!”

Yuma feels the blood drain from her face. Barians can control people’s minds, is it possible that one of them took Gauche hostage? “We’ve got to get to the lake,” she says.

Droite drives them all to the ruins. She’s quiet, but Yuma can tell she’s worried about Gauche. Yuma holds Ryoga’s hand tightly, unable to keep herself from imagining how she would feel if he went missing in the middle of the night. Whichever Barian did this, she’s going to beat their ass.

 

* * *

 

Alit walks through the tunnels leading to the arena. The walls are painted with scenes of a Gladiator who battled a Prince, was arrested, and then cruelly executed. He shudders, and not from the cold or the water that drips down on him. This place is spooky, but oddly familiar. It’s downright unsettling.

But that feeling disappears when he finds the Number. After a battle of wits against the ferocious spirit of the Number, Alit emerges victorious. But upon closer inspection of the card, he finds that the effect of the Number is much too dangerous for him.

“Hey!” A voice calls. “Who are you?”

Alit grins. This must be his lucky night.

 

* * *

 

Yuma runs ahead of the others through the tunnels, bypassing the paintings and writings. She knows this ruin’s story, and if her hunch is right about the Barians being connected to these ruins, she’s got a 50-50 guess as to who is waiting for her.

She emerges in the battle arena. Gauche stands several feet away from her, and between the two of them is Alit.

“I knew it,” Yuma gasps.

Astral materializes by her side. “Yuma, something is off…”

“No duh,” Yuma says, “Gauche has a Barian symbol on his head. Alit, what have you done?!”

Alit turns slowly and gives her a smirk. “I’ve ensured my victory. This guy is going to control this ruins’ Number for me. It carries a hefty penalty you see, a risk I can’t take. After all, I have to make sure I survive so I can be the one to pay you back.”

“Pay me back for what?!” Yuma demands.

“For beating me and humiliating me!” Alit shouts.

“All for the Barian world,” Gauche says in a monotone.

The rest of the entourage emerges from the tunnels and Alit’s smirk grows. “Oh look, now we have enough for a tag duel.” He activates his duel disk. “What do you say, Yuma? I bet your pretty friend would love to join you.”

“Be more specific,” Yuma says. Her first thought was Rio or Kotori, but Ryoga is kind of pretty too.

“I assume he means me,” Droite says dryly. She steps forward and activates her duel disk. “What’s all this about a Barian symbol, Yuma? I thought the Barian was destroyed when you dueled Faker.”

“I am Alit,” Alit tells her, “And I was not destroyed, nor was I involved with anyone named Faker. I am one of the seven Emperors of Barian world.”

Yuma sways on her feet. “D-did you say there are seven of you?!” She yelps, “Vector only told me the names of five!” Seven Emperors, seven ruins, she was right!

Alit scoffs. “Are you surprised that Vector lied to you? Or are you surprised that you fell for it, like you fell for the rest of his lies?”

Yuma growls and takes a step forward, but Droite puts out an arm to stop her. “We’re dueling with cards, not fists,” she reminds Yuma. “We’ll get Gauche back and stop this guy, don’t you worry.”

Yuma has doubts. After all, Droite couldn’t last against Tron, and the Barians are much deadlier. Still, she loves Gauche, and love conquers all. So Yuma activates her duel disk as well, and the duel is on.

Gauche goes first, and Yuma hates the blank look on his face.

“Yuma, try smiling a little,” Alit says. “Didn’t you say you wanted to duel me again? So what if this useless guy and that girl are involved, isn’t it just what you wanted?”

Yuma sees red. Useless?! How dare he!

“Yuma, calm down,” Astral says calmly. “Don’t let your anger effect how you duel.”

Well, at least he didn’t tell her to be angry at all. Yuma summons Hope and stares Alit down the entire time. “This duel doesn’t count,” she says, “Because you’re not the Alit I know.”

Alit chuckles. “No? then who am I?”

Yuma sets a card. “Right now? You act a lot like Vector.”

That gets Alit pissed. “This duel will go on until one team is completely crushed!” He vows as he starts his turn.

As he and Droite take their turns, Yuma studies Alit. She thinks she’s on to something, and Alit truly isn’t himself—he’s too different from last time. Sure, Vector was a great actor too, but Alit was different, he truly wanted nothing more than a fair fight. He even stopped Gilag from going after Yuma with brainwashed duelists, so for him to do it now…and if Alit truly is the gladiator from the legend, his behavior makes even less sense.

Gauche starts his turn again, summoning the Number from the ruin—Number 54, Lion Heart. And now Yuma sees why Alit isn’t dueling with it himself.

“Lion Heart cannot be destroyed by battle,” Gauche intones as he orders the 100-attack power monster to attack Hope, “And any battle damage I would take involving Lion Heart is also inflicted to my opponent.”

So Yuma and Gauche both take 2,400 points of damage.

After the attack hits her, Yuma struggles to her feet and snarls at Alit. “You fucking coward,” she hisses. “Too afraid to use the power of this card yourself? You’re pathetic.”

“I will do anything to beat you!” Alit snarls back.

“Including sacrifice your own dignity it would seem,” Yuma says viciously. “Coward. Lily livered. You disgust me you dishonorable slug!”

Alit screams at her, “DON’T YOU DARE QUESTION MY HONOR!”

“I CALLS IT LIKE I SEES IT!” Yuma screams back.

The coliseum is suddenly illuminated by blue light. Hundreds, maybe thousands, of blue flames flicker to life in the seats of the coliseum.

“What is this?” Droite asks.

Rio turns in circles. “This was a place where people gathered for excitement. Their energy left an imprint on this place.”

“Ghosts?!” Kotori yelps.

“Not exactly,” Rio says. “More like…footprints.”

“Residual hauntings,” Yuma says.

“I end my turn,” Gauche intones.

And when Yuma tries to attack Alit, he switches the attack to Number 54. It could be the end for Yuma and Gauche, but Droite saves Yuma. Gauche seems knocked out of the duel, but Alit sacrifices an overlay unit to give him 100 life points back.

“So that’s how the game is going to go,” Yuma pants. She’s already down to 400 life points and she hasn’t landed a single attack successfully. Why did she get involved in this?

Alit tries to take her out again using Gauche and Number 54, but once again Droite saves her using a trap of her own, and she redirects the attack to herself. It sends her to the floor, and she straightens up with a brave face. On her turn, she summons her most powerful XYZ monster, and she calls Gauche out.

“Do you think you can be a hero to children like this?” Droite scowls at Gauche. “Dueling me with those half-dead eyes, allowing yourself to be controlled like this? I’m disappointed in you.”

“Idiot,” Alit taunts, “You can’t get to him with mere words.”

“You stay out of this,” Droite snaps at him. She turns back to Gauche. “I have nothing in my deck or hand that can protect me anymore, so I’ll come at you with everything I have. If you can’t snap out of this for the kids who look up to you, or for me, even though I know you love me with all your heart…then maybe you’ll snap out of it for your own child!”

Yuma’s jaw drops. Rio gasps. Droite’s monster’s attack points increase, and Droite screams, “What kind of example are you setting for the baby?!”

The damage hits Gauche and Droite.

“No!” Yuma screams, running at Droite and throwing her body between the mother-to-be and the bolt of lightning that shoots at her. She manages to shield Droite from the majority of the damage, and she prays that it’s enough. Droite’s life points drop to zero, and her knees give out.

“Oh god!” Yuma cries, her heart pounding erratically, “Why didn’t you tell me?! I never would have let you, oh god, someone do something!”

“Hush,” Droite tells her, “I’m just a little dizzy. Quit shouting in my face. Now you have my monster, finish this duel for me.”

Yuma manages to smile. “Oh Droite, I’ll finish this for you, I promise.”

She turns back to her opponents. Alit scoffs. “All that and for nothing. She can’t break my hold. Gauche, finish this.”

But Gauche lifts his head, and Yuma barely holds herself back from her joy. Gauche keeps his face blank, but his eyes are clear. He’s back.

Gauche stops dueling the way Alit wants him to, and duels the way Yuma knows is his own. And because of that, she’s able to dodge Alit’s dirty tricks, and pull off some truly amazing tricks with effects and trap cards. Alit is defeated.

As his life points drop, Alit lets out a cry of pain, which turns to one of fear. As the glow in the stands fades, Alit’s face shows a look of horror and confusion. Yuma hears him ask, “What are these memories?” Before he disappears into a wormhole.

Gauche races across the field to Droite. “Love, are you okay?” He asks desperately.

Droite nods. “Yes, I think so.”

Gauche looks partially horrified, partially hopeful. “I can’t believe I allowed myself to be controlled like that.”

Droite places her hands on his face, “But you came back to me on your own.”

Yuma can see Gauche’s hands shaking. “Is it…true? Are you really…are we really going to…?”

“Have a baby?” Droite finishes, blushing slightly. “I was going to wait until tomorrow to tell you, to celebrate your victory, but yes, it’s true.”

Gauche lets out a whoop that echoes around the coliseum and is even louder than the one Yuma lets out. Gauche sweeps Droite up in his arms and spins her around.

“We’re having a baby!” Gauche crows.

“They’re having a baby!” Yuma cheers.

Kite gapes at them. “How?!” He mutters.

“Well you see,” Ryoga begins, “When a man and a woman love—”

Kite puts Ryoga in a headlock. “I know that, you idiot!” He screams.

Yuma can’t help but laugh hysterically.

Before they leave the coliseum, Yuma finds the King’s coin and gives it to Droite and Gauche. “Tell your kid about this someday,” She tells them.

Gauche nods and hands Yuma the Number. “We will, and so will you,” he says, giving Droite a smile. “After all, you’ll be our baby’s aunt.”

 

* * *

 

They stick around to watch Gauche win his duel and become the new champion duelist of Spartan City, just like they knew he would. He calls all the kids up onto the stage with him and poses for pictures with them, Droite standing by his side.

“They’re so young,” Kite says. “Droite’s barely 22.”

“They’ll be okay,” Yuma says. “Look at them, what kid could ask for a better family?”

Now she’s just got to make sure that the world stays the way it long enough for them to have that chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am changing things up in this story! Were you surprised by Droite's announcement?


End file.
